


The Last Game

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: Captain Kageyama [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A tinge of romantic gesture, Captain Kageyama, KageTsukki - Freeform, M/M, Words of encouragement, tsukkikage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: It was the Spring High finals and everyone was nervous until their captain reassured them.





	

Tsukishima was leaning against the wall as he looked at his trembling hands. It was 12:20 and their game starts at 12:45. Everyone around him was obviously nervous, not surprising because they were always acting that way. Hinata, even as a third year didn't grow out of his habit of having diarrhea before a match, physically he also didn't even grow. Yachi was of course by Yamaguchi’s side trying to calm his nerves down by offering him all kind of medications. The second years were eerily too quiet while they stretched and the first years were bouncing all over the gym that only Karasuno occupied at the moment, but he knew better that those extra movements were not from excitement rather from nervous.

It was the Spring High final and their opponent was Itachiyama Academy. The school had won nationals for the past two years, not surprising as Sakusa was in that team. This year was the third year Karasuno represented Miyagi beating Shiratorizawa for the main spot in nationals but during their first year they lost to Nekoma, while last year they lost against Fukurodani. With the newly found strength combining and multiplying all the players’ skills, they had managed to push through almost all the national teams, and in another 25 minutes they will go head to head with the nation’s top pick for winner again. So, it made sense that everyone was nervous. Besides Itachiyama being a very strong powerhouse, it was also the last game for the current third year. They achieved their goal to go to nationals during first year, so they hiked up the goal as to winning the Battle of the Garbage Heap which they did last year and this year’s goal was to finally take the winning title of the Spring High. And the goal was definitely not an easy feat to beat.

Tsukishima looked around to search for his calming object, or in this case, person to help calm him down and hopefully stop his shaking hands. But the blue-eyed setter slash captain was nowhere to be found. Kageyama did say that he had to meet the officials before the game starts, but that was almost 20 minutes ago, what was taking so long? Or was it 2 minutes ago? He didn't know, maybe the nerves were fooling with his perception of time. And  _would you stop shaking han-_

A pair of hands grabbed his and when he looked up he saw the head of a certain raven-haired. His blue eyes were hidden beneath his bangs as Kageyama was looking down at Tsukishima’s hands that he was holding.

“Calm down, it’s just another game.” With that he looked up and Tsukishima visibly relaxed a bit as he exhaled and just enjoyed the contact by squeezing the setter’s hand back. Not hard, Kageyama’s hands are priceless, wouldn't want to hurt it especially before a very important game.

“Easier said than done. I’ve been willing myself to calm down for the past 10 minutes but it won't stop shaking.” Kageyama looked around the room and sighed, obviously he was nervous too but as a captain, he couldn't actually show it especially when his teammates were in a worse state than he is. The warm sensation on his hands disappeared as Kageyama let go of his hands and stood in the middle of the gym and cleared his throat loud enough to grab everyone's attention. He waited until all eyes were on him.

“Okay, I know we’re all nervous, Itachiyama is beknowingly a strong team. But so are we. Believe it or not, they are as nervous to have this match just as much as we are right now. If they didn't, then they're gonna have a bad time looking down on us. Confident is good but supercilious is a disease.”  _Apparently, all those years of slamming vocabularies onto his head actually bear fruit._  Tsukishima thought proudly as he went back to listen as attentively as the others.

“We practiced long and hard, so we got this. If we face some difficulties, we’ll think and regroup again, don't get faze easily.”

Kageyama stopped as he looked at every single one the players’ faces carefully as if hoping that his feelings could be shared by the intense stare before he quirked his mouth upwards a bit and smiled briefly.

“At the end of the day, whether we win or we lose, I could never wish for a better team and I am so proud and honored to be standing here right now as a captain of this amazing group of people. Don't think that you have to try hard because it’s the third years’ last game, rather think that since it’s the last game we play with each other, we might as well do our best and have a blast playing the sport that we all love.” Everyone got teary eyed but with a smile on their faces they shouted their agreement in unison.

“That was hell of a speech there captain.” Tsukishima said as he approached Kageyama who was checking his nails for the umpteenth time today.

“Oh that? Takeda-sensei helped me with it. I wanted to say something to the team considering it is our last game together, I figured it would be appropriate.”

Of course he did. Why was he so sure that his level-headed boyfriend would ever give such a heartfelt speech with extravagant words? Yes, Kageyama learned to communicate better with his team and could actually muster a normal smile, but Tsukishima should know better. Hey it's the thought that counts and Kageyama certainly cared for his team enough to want to give them a decent speech the last time he talked and it worked because the team quickly regained their confidence.

“Well at least you looked calm now.”

“Me? I was just nervous that I forgot what I needed to say. I'm pretty confident with the match, no one scares me more than Oikawa-san till today.” Tsukishima laughed at that and it earned him a confused look from the setter.

“Are  _you_  still nervous? Or do you want me to hold your hands again?” Kageyama said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow to his tall blonde boyfriend who rolled his eyes at the question.

“No, I’m good captain. Unless,  _you're_  just trying to find an excuse to hold  _my_  hands. Then I’m totally fine with it.” Kageyama took his hands nevertheless and gave a firm squeeze. And with that they head to the orange court to fight for the winning title.

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much of a romance fic, just wanted to give a picture out there that Kageyama can actually be a good captain as he would evolve to an amazing individual by his third year. Of course the quirks are always gonna be there but he tries to overcome them and he grew. He is a baby crow no more, that's the theme I'm trying to give out here.
> 
> Comments and feedback are more than welcome. Tell me what you think.


End file.
